


I’m Fine (Really)

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Lipton is fine.  Really.  There’s no need for all the fussing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> I blame emono, who I'm sure is laughing evilly about now.

It started with Ron yelling at him to go “sack out in the back.”  When Carwood didn’t move fast enough for him, Ron threatened to carry him.  Needless to say, he walked of his own volition - with a hand steadying him at his lower back - and rolled up in a mess of blankets in hopes of sleeping off whatever it was he picked up.  All that time in the freezing cold of Bastogne and  _ now  _ he gets sick.

It led to Nix stopping in to check on him later, flask of whiskey in hand and ordering him to drink up.  He sat with Carwood for awhile, talking about anything  _ other  _ than the mission set for that night.  They talked about home, about the stupid things they’d all done during boot, about a stray dog Nix spotted wandering around that he was tempted to bring along -  _ “No, Nix.” _  When he left, Nix had told him to keep the flask.

Dick stopped by next, holding up a book.  “Thought you might be bored.”  Carwood offered him a smile.  Dick, too, sat on the edge of the bed to talk to him.  However the conversation was filled with long pauses - not awkward, rather comforting silence.  Dick brushed the hair from Carwood’s forehead, feeling it for fever.  When he left, Dick tucked him in and ordered Carwood to feel better.

Ron took his turn then.  It was dark out and Carwood didn’t remember falling asleep.  “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.”  Carwood started to sit up, Ron rushing over to help him.  “Really.”  Carwood gave him what was likely a sleepy smile.  “I’m alright.”

“Not yet.  You need more sleep.”  Ron’s eye was drawn to the flask on the nightstand.  “Nixon’s?” he guessed, turning it over in his hand.  He opened it and took a sniff.  “Finish that,” he ordered, holding it out.  “It’ll help.”

“Sir-”

“Carwood.”

The look Ron leveled him with left no room for argument.  So he drank the remainder of the whiskey and yawned.

He thought he remembered a voice telling him to sleep, and that’s just what he did, drifting into the darkness.

When he woke, he found he could breathe easier.  Carwood stood and stretched.  Still a little chilled, he wrapped one of the blankets around him and padded out to the CP.

There he found Ron, Dick, and Nix all talking over some maps.  They looked up when he walked in and he gave them a little smile.  “Morning.”

“Morning Carwood,” Dick greeted, smiling himself.

Nix had a big grin on his face, coming over to wrap an arm around his shoulders.  “You look better.  How do you feel?”

“Good,” Carwood assured.  “Much better.”

Dick and Ron joined them, the latter looking Carwood over critically.  Ron reached out and felt his forehead, smiling gently when he found it was cool.  “Your fever broke.”

Carwood ducked his head, wetting his lips.  “Thanks to you three it seems.”

Each of them looked rather proud of themselves - Nix especially who was just about beaming.  Ron wrapped his arm around Carwood’s other side while Dick stood in front of him, reaching out to fix Carwood’s hair.  “We’re glad you’re alright,” Dick said.

Carwood’s heart hummed in contentment, having all of them care about him so much.  He wasn’t sure what it was about them - or their proximity - but Carwood selfishly didn’t want it to end.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
